Mega Man Xero:Veilrin's revegne
by anjinofthe7flames
Summary: Xeronew reloid with new techinuqs and armor and mission must save  the world from the revived lord weil and his new aprenitise Veilrin and he destroys the new neo arcadian base it's a new reloid with new techinuqs and armor and mission to try to save the


Characters

Neo Arcadian

Leader:

Veilrin/Rin- Young Head leader. Child of Craft and Neige son. And is unknown to the resistance base. To the resistance, it was he who unleashed project ErcoX to destroy Area ZX.

ErcoX-project and reploid for the destruction of Area ZX.He is currently the leading army specialist of Neo Arcadian.

Veilrin numbers:

Scorching Gazellean- Leader of the Jin'en Army. Reploid in charge of retain and captor of the energy in the new volcano base the Dr.Ceil had sealed energy signals there

Aireus Falcon- is the replied in charge of making sure the new energy doesn't arrive at the new resistance base. He is a storm eagle younger brother but highly powerful.

Dragatic Aquiaon-leader of what used to be Leader of the Meikai Army once commanded by Leviathan, he was ordered by Veilrin to vanquish the undersea energy supply and retrieve the new sub-blaster before Xero and the resistance retrieve it

Lighting Chimeraium- Leader of the Rekku Army once commanded by Harpuia. Was order by Erco X to steal the energy capsule from the new power plant and to stop the resistance from getting their hands on it?

Old Neo Arcadians:

Dr.Weil

Expelled from neo arcadia a 100 years ago, this genius scientist is an expert in technology of creating reploids .He once had control over Neo Arcadia but lost to the legendary reploid Zero.

Craft-

This former Neo Arcadian was in love with the human Neige and had a son he didn't know about. He was destroyed before he knew.

Main Character:

Xero-

Fused with two former reploids X and Zero, the worlds fate is in his hands. Equipped with the X-saber and the Z buster now it's time to smash.. He can achieved the ultimate form By Dr. Cerv's upgrades form. he must stop vielrin's plans of the worlds destruction.

Cielette-

a young scientist who is the descendent of the great scientist ciel ,and is in charge of the new Ceil System, her partner is ,Dr.Cerv of Dr.Light';s school of technologies. she helped repair the newest reploid Xero.

Cerv

is a young scientist and descendent of Cerveau a renown scientist of the resistance base. he is the one who discover Zero and X Remains

Commander Secroxs-

Leader and former commander of the resistance. He is in charge of maintaining peace and balance around Area ZX... His combat skills are unknown and is renowned for his leadership...cooperation with troops and intelligence

Bumlight-

A jolly reploid. Under the command of young commander, Secroxs. He is descendent of hibou a hard working reloid who got promoted...he has no care in the world but is attached to commander...he's a shy young replied and loves to eat more than anything! He's shy to stranger and loves to be play make believe

Old characters

Zero-

One of the Maverick Hunters who fought alongside X in the maverick wars. Ciel found Zero in his sealed slumber in the underground research facilities. He helped the resistance in great efforts to Dr.Weil but gravely sacrificed himself to save Neo arcadia but was no more.

Ceil-a young scientist who used to research Reloids and Cyber-elf's.

Neige –dedicated journalist devoted to convincing humans and reploids about the silliness of war. She has a love relationship with Craft and has a son, which she hides from the caravans.

Chapter 1

The Prolog

…And So It Beings

These are the log written and recorded but Dr.Cerv,The Head scientist at The Resistance Base for the discovery of the parts of the legendary reploids X and Zero:

Dairy log #1

z-day

Location: Resistance Air Base

Time: dusk at 18:oo, July, 13.23XX  
I was sent out to do a duty of extreme measure .I wasn't sure of what I had to do really. I was a sitting duck just waiting for the next shipments of the new energy. But wait what is that? A truck this could be it, but wait something wrong they're these blue droids with one red eye! Should I take a closer look? Ok fine I'll take a risk I hope this old X-bluster still works...

Dairy log #2  
z-day  
location: Area X-2  
time: night 01:00  
last log dated: 26 days ago July, 13,23XX  
it's cold and the last bit off e-crystals have been stolen. I was buried deep within the fortress of dark elf was once worship by the Neo Arcadians.  
My plan was to find what was left in the great battle with Copy X.It was quiet.  
Too quiet. There must be some reploids around here but it seems to have died down for a while. I see a piece of the real X in this room .the dark elf must have been sealed in this room. Must find some more remains but the reploids soon be here I'll updates this when I get it.

(1)

Dairy log #3  
z-day  
location: new Resistance base facility (lab#2)  
time: night 23:00  
last log dated: 30days ago July, 17,23XX  
I've been up all night trying to fix the piece found at the Area X.were as in me and ceilette (ceil great grand daughter) have been working on these piece for 4 days now. Professor and I were working on the old rock man design and I alone working on roll man's design. My father was Dr.Cerveau. These are certainly old designs. it was stored in the old files I hope with our ability to make Megaman and Zero alive once again to fight in this current war...

Dairy log #3  
z-day  
location: new Resistance base  
time:nighte 23:00  
last log dated:43day ago july,30,20XX  
i can't believe it. It's a great day for us reploids.me and ceilette have created not two legendary reploids but one whole brand new reploid  
Xero.equiped with both the combine powers of both x and megaman.  
Dr.Tomas light would be proud. we have a recording:  
Dr.Cerv: ...is he  
Ceilette:I hope...Xero?can you speak?  
Xero:...???.. Yes.  
Ceilette: Oh this is great.  
Cerv: It is the greatest moment.  
Xero: Who are you? ceil?...and you look familiar?  
He stares at me  
this is all we got were going to show general Bumight tomorrow i hope he is better then the previous models.

(more)

(2)

Chapter 2

A Sad Reploid Past

One night, 22XX,It was cold, cold as the summer changed to summer in a snap. The Caravans realized, that the legendary Repliod Zero had sacrificed himself to the evil Dr.Weil. Ceil was there laid by the cliff off of Area Zero cry" Zero…"

Neige was a human journalist that thought that what the resistance and the Neo Arcadians were wrong on the subject of war, she was also grieving for on that Ragnarok was the love of her life. Commander Craft of the Einherjar Eight Warriors rebels against Weil and attempts fires upon Neo Arcadia in an attempt to kill Weil, regardless of the fact that innocents might be killed, but is stopped by Zero.

Neige walks up to Ceil." is he dead?" she snob and sniff. Ciel regain consciences and spoke." We must move on. Zero would want to grievesmiles" Neige heads back but notice she has a stomach pain."Aw" one the caravan notices" Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she felt something moving in side. She thinks she pregnant….

After the festival, Neige start having pain after pain in her stomach." I think I'll go see ..Ceilvery weakly " She walk to the resistance caravan and opens the do" what's happened" Ceil I think I'm pregnantpants"

Dr, Creveau examines her and she is indeed pregnant. She tells them that the only one that could cause her this was the fact that she'll she had Commander Craft's baby. ceil was shocked and was worried" maybe there's nothing to worry aboutsmiles"Neige smiles too and ask ceil and the gang to promise not to tell any of the caravan's for if they knew about him, they'd kill the child. she asked if anything happened to it that they

can preserve his body in a cryogenically frozen so one day he'll live in peace.

Nine months has passed and she has been hiding her stomach from the rest. she said was so depressed that she started eating more. so she said goodbye to the caravan's for the operations could start. it was a long drive to the resistance base .The assistant leader of Hibou was in commander room awaiting for ceil to return, "ah Ceil, you've arrived??? Who's this??" "This is Neige of the caravan's she going into labor tell the resistance to stay out of lab #2 please," said Ceil. "Alright."

Neige lay there, she was in so much pain.dr.cerveau start the operation and examine her. Something wasn't right. It seemed that something was wrong with Niege. It seem that if she would deliver the baby she will die, but he said if he terminate the baby she would live. But she said,"What the point of living when the love I once had vanished?"

So she decide to let her baby come and he did the only thing left out of her was"…he's a boy."Beep! The monitor was beeping the whole time when the baby boy was crying, so ceil and Cerveau did what she wished for her baby, they froze him till he was ready to face the world…

Thing happened, the baby wasn't named but placed in a cryogenic lab frozen to wait for someone to adopt him in the peaceful world.

100 years have passed and peace has at least been achieved in the world of reploids. A scatter robbery and thug's reploids are all the trouble. it seems that Neo Arcadian wars wasn't in history. The baby was awakening to cry in a robot nurse. With no family he was put up for adoption. The caravans wouldn't know about the baby for it was never know that Neige was with the Resistance...Ceil was dead but her memory was preserved in the memories of those who knew her…she had a small granddaughter named Ceilette raised by master Cerveau and his grandson Cerv. He's demoted, Cerveau has been retired his white hair. Cerveau crest r and smoked a wooden pipe and told his grandson and his friend Ceilette the stories of X and the hero Zero and how he was the only one to repair him. Their parents were working on the to supply E-crystals Ceil project. Crev's was 17 and ceilette was 16.they were attending Dr.Light's school of technology.

Ten years have passed since the baby release and he was christened Rin, he was raised by all kinds of family's cause he was a troublemaker. so he finally had a family with strict restriction. They realized that he was really smart and potential to build robots.

So they inducted, and in rolled him in the Dr.Light's school of technology.

He liked the school he got top grades at everything. He had no friends due to he was really smart and he pull pranks on the other kids "who needs them," he said. Then he

Was hearing about the elf wars from his professor," The elf war was caused by a man of no heart, millions of humans and reploids were lost in that fight. He was hated by all" "like me "Rin spoke to himself." the man is know as Dr.Weil he recreated the reploid zero and Copy X." "Now he had more power's then you'll believe he had almost destroyed the neo Arcadia but lost to the reploid Zero and saved us all."

That whole lesion he listen attentively cause he was fascinated by Dr.Weil work's and how he created the Dark-Elf and the reploids .If he was him he'd take care of the people who hurted him and made fun. He'd be at home reading books about Dr.Weil the human side and the war that he caused it really made him more interested. One day he was reading" the great scientist best works by H.M Weil and two bullies walk up to him and said," What are you worship him now? why do you like being tortured cause that what my family was they died cause of him!" then he takes the books and starts to try and burn it."HEY GIVE IT BACK" Rin said in a furry." or what? weil will come back and take you

Under his wing as he did with commander craft?" "No Weil did get work, work that you don't know!" in was getting angry by what these bullies were saying about his hero. he was the best. But beside Weil he'd worship it was commander Craft that was interesting. So they chased after him to land a punch" we're going to get you for that"

He ran, ran as fast as he could, tell the he reach a small cave outside of Area Zero

And hide. they looked everywhere and never say him spying on them"Damnit where is he?" and walk on. in was going to head out but slipped and fell into a dark hole in the cave.

Chapter 3

War Begins at the hands of lord Veilrin.

The cave was dark; it was a good thing the R in had a flashlight. It was too dark to see daylight. Mechloid bats where everywhere attacking Rin. Rin wished the bullies instead of this were chasing him. He realized he wasn't going to get out of this. He cried. Cried cause he never had his real mommy there to help him. Never had his father to hug him. He never knew them. It was he left in a cryogenic lab.

He never knew them but yet felt that he needed them. he had a clue once that he was the son of a caravan that what his first adoption mother said. he was a little proud of that fact. But they never told him who.

He kept search the cave like a hawk for any sign of light, but nothing, he went down a hall that was full of wires and they were still active. He dodged everyone till he saw a door a huge door. it was old and rusted and hardly any why to open it. he push hard for the bats were after him and they turn the corner where he was.

He quickly closed the door behind him shut. His flashlight burnt out. he was alone in a deep dark room with no light. It seems to him to be of a lab. he looked around to see a switch but all he saw was button's and knob that he didn't understand which was the switch so he pressed one he didn't care. then a flash came and the pc switched on.

"_**greetings I'm lord weil,Neo Arcardia.Please place your finger in the whole next to the green button. For entry access."**_

Rin did as he was told, maybe he might find out something. Maybe he has information about him. And old man showed his face and said

"_**Commander Craft, so glad you have come, they must have rebuilt you. as you can see project Ecrox has been reactive so he at your exposure ." **_

Rin was confused this old dude thinks he's commander Craft but this was impossible. I mean he's been Rin for all his life and not Carft.he asked."why you call me Craft? I'm not Craft, My name is Rin?"

"_**You have the genetic signature of the commander craft.and you must fill out my plans."**_

"then I am craft" he lied" how do I get out?'

"_**the exits is to the left ,you'll reach area 290 that lead to area zero"**_

"Ok thanks mister, goodbye I'll come back with the plans."

Area zero wasn't habited anymore so I was a wild forest but he could manage it. he would return everyday thinking who was this craft and why did he have his genetic signature. so each day he'd found all he can about him, it seems he had a love interest but it didn't say.

He would return home asking his parents and they'd hit him for say such words .his books were burned cause they were uneducational yet it was books called"great minds of the Neo Arcadia and how to build reploid's by dr.wally and weil power by Dr.Weil.

He return to the lab and stayed often and ask the image weil to give him plans on mechoid making and stuff and he did.everytime he'd be mad he'd make small reploids to help him at his day work.he'd bring them home and say" he'd bought them at the local mech master shop ,but they knew he'd built them cause they were unique .

So he kept to his room all day reading the plans when a piece of paper sliped.it was a picture it was signed "Neige, your #1 fankisses"

The photo look like it was taken a 100 years ago, and so he take it puts it in his back pocket and goes to bed. The next morning he awakes a hurry's to the school's library and

Researches about Neige .he read" **It said here that Neige was a famous reporter trying her best to get the truth to people...namely like a paparazzi**" then he was stop by a young girl."Hello"this was young blonde haired, and a nice nature spoke to him."Hel-hello"she smiled."Hey"."I notice you seem interested in Craft and Neige,may I help?" she said happly."Sure"

So they worked together to gather information on Neige and Craft, they had to work secretly cause these were feared names. And people would think there up to something. So they had fun times looking up info on crazy reploids and sneaking out of class to the library and they found that Craft was the commander of the Einherjar Eight Warriors rebels against Weil and attempts fires upon Neo Arcadia in an attempt to kill Weil, regardless of the fact that innocents might be killed, but is stopped by Zero. This was buried deep within the library. Very old about 100 years old. Then they saw Neige's first report on how reploid war was a waste. And ceilette agreed.

So he trusted her enough to tell her his secret, Cerv was there too helping, he was tall-black hair teen with the same abilities as Rin.So he discussed about this place he stubble upon and they were interested and so they said they meet at Sunday to go that when they were off school. So it was a three day wait he didn't mind he had three friends, and him and ceilette,he love ceilette with his whole heart .so he was going to tell ceilette how he felt inside. Love was in him.

He was happy that finally he had a friend no a girlfriend to ask to the prom. He was nervous to ask. He was overjoyed. And so he decided that his parent knew about his feelings." mom dad…I think I'm in love see me and this beautiful girl name ceilette we." he was cut off" I CAN'T TAKE IT NO MORE" his mother cried" tell him, just tell him the truth." she wailed. a man walk up to him"son,or should i saw Rin.want to know why your not loved by your pairs? want to know why you have no parents?" Rin spoke"why?'

He took a deep pause,"R in your have reploid and human. We didn't want you to make reploids for that what lord Weil did. Lord Weil did nasty things, terrible but he was a genius too. He created the dark-elf and the elf wars. With Omega they brought on terrible war. Two reploid save us from that are X and Zero, they saved us all Weil was banished for years tell he came back. Neo Arcadia was under his siege again .the reploid Zero vanquished his warriors and Copy X .he never stop there he built the Ragnarok with the aid of your father" Rin was shocked "who was he" he said to himself" his name was…Craft. How do we know this? it was in Neige's dairy that we keep. We are what left of the caravan's.Neige was your mother and had only one wish for you. To live a happy life in war free zone. And it is"

Rin was stunned he has been researching about them the whole time" so why isn't my mom alive then where is she? What happened to her WHY SHE ABONDAN ME!!!!!" He was furious mad why did she do this where is she no how was tyhis possible he'd be a 100 yrs old" yes it true you were born on september8, 22XX.she dead giving you birth. She cryogenically froze you tell 23XX so she could show you a world with war's and reploids being together. your father on the other hand was a fool. He targeted us when Weil.at controlled him least we're glad the reploid Zero saved us from him. He destroyed him."

His mouth dropped. Zero was responsible for this." the resistance order him to do this." he was at a school that killed his father" so your hated cause of your father act…"he was cut off" NO HE WASN'T!" Rin said angrily "HE WAS CONTROLLED BY WEIL AND NOBODY SAVED HIM"he starts to cry"ZERO COULD OF SAVED HIM, BUT THEY DESTROYED MY FATHER AND DESTROYED MY MOTHER TO I HATE THE RESISTANCE" and he took off.

He was running to meet ceil and cerv for there meeting he was going to tell Ceilette this.

And true enough, they were there at last he saw Ceilette smiling face. he stopped to tie his shoe when he was over hearing Ceilette and Cerv's speaking.". I think we should head back it's dangerous. We should turn back." said cerv."I don't know. In said he'd be here so will wait." Said ceilette."Well personal I think this is a waste of time. We know Craft is a psycho and so is Weil why do we need to know this?" "Because Rin wants to know and I too something fishy about doctor Weil and he's theory's .i want to understand why he was this way." But ceil this could be dangerous and he if he loved you he'd never put you in danger."

"true but I true him" she smiles"well,if something happened in there can I ask you something.?"

"What is it?" she asked" would you. I mean would you come to the pro."And he just kissed her her.not on the check but on the lips.Rin was more disturb now he was beyond mad.he step out and said"Hey,I'm here" "well it's about time,what took you?" said cerv."never mind let's go"

so they went in but not his secret way to the lab but the tunnel way.he had a devious plan.he would let the bat's handle them even thou the bat's are reprogrammed by him. it was dark and wet like the first time. it was scary. Rin remember the plans of this place and knew the boob traps here so he would try to make cerv fall for one.cerv was like a best friend to him tell now he wanted revenge on what he said about his father. he knew there was a direct6 boob trap that landed him in Weil's lab so he wanted to fall for it when need it. he stopped and tired his shoe again. He took out his headphones to listen to them being followed by a bat"go on ahead I'll catch up"he lied so they did.he over heard what they said"_so do you have an answer to my question? About the prom?" "no I haven't but I will decide um"_then there was a sceam"_ahhhhh!!!!!""cerv grab my hand"hold on"I can't I'm slipping!" "hold on,RIN!RIN help!"_

He stop the transmission and race to his friend help but he was at a distance but heard"ceilette if you make it out of here well you go to my.."Cerv was slipping Rin race and stop cause she said "yes Cerv I love you come on" his heart sunk. fell now his love was moving on. posed with angry he walked up to them."give me your hand?" he said and he did,tyhey pulled him from the whole"sighs that was close,WHAT TOOK YOU SO L;ONG RIN I YELLED FOR YOU AND IF YOU HADN'T COME CERV WOULD OF DIE."she yelled at Rin and was surpise she said that "you argant jerk and walks on" come cerv"

Rin was not pleased at his friend tonight he was close to that trip just up ead."ok so we reach here and we"he pulls the switch and falls"RIN!!"They yelled.

No answer.ceilette cried"I was stu[pid,I souldn't of yelled at him."she was crying"will he be ok ?" cerv never respond until"let's get out of here"argeed"said ceilette.

Rin fell into the lab as he planned and turn on weil's computer"TELL ME THE TRUTH!!! DID YOU BRAINWASHED MY FATHER?"

Weil's huge face came on screen"_**oh hello, Rin the computer has picked up your data as Rin son of Craft and Neige/how may I assist your fine manner?"**_

'I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FATHER?WHY DID MY MOTHER DIE?WHAT HAPPENED 100 YRS AGO?"

"nmy child why do you seem so sad.it look like someone needs a go kick.hahaha!well your father was under my legions to help wipe the human nation. HE WAS DESTROYED BUT NOT BY ME ,BY THE RESISTANCE…THEY DESTROYED YOUR FATHER AND MOTHER'S LIFE THEY KILLED THEM.AND WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING?"

he was stunned it was like this weil guy was real." Why the Ragnarok? what do you know?"

"You have come because you friend had hurt you and want vengeance. but your not half as mad at them yet.oh my friend your not.."

"why ?why what did they do now the have hurt me lord weil and I want pay back"Rin said

"then you shall.become my appertace and rebuild the Neo Arcadian armys.and together we destroy all that has hurt you my boy.your friends are the descendants

_**of the late ceil and cerv grandchildren,they want to destroy you once they find out that your Craft son dispose of them and join me.and together we wil BE STRING!"**_

"I WILL MASTER WEIL, I'M AT YOUR SERVES!"__Rin said

"ah but you must give up the life you had, I think a new name should rid you of your past.if you want the Neo Arcadian's back then you shall be called"Veilrin"hahahahah!!!"

"YES, I'M VEILRIN!"Said Veilrin .__

he exits the door with a new look and new attitude__.he was powerful.Weil has upgrade him., he is no human. for his soul been crushed. he walks up to the room he left dashing and dashing to find his betrayers. It was pay back time.he loked untell he saw them standing there waiting for something"he didn't care he was too angry to thing he amerged from the shadow"you thought you could run a way from me?"Veilrin said."but I'm not letting you go!"the walls began to shake.

Ceilette takes a step back" you've changed. What is wrong with you?!" she yelled

"no one can save you now ceilette.where's that bastard Crev too!?" said Veilrin smirking.

"what has gotten in to you?what happened down there?"ceil said worried to what happened to her friend?"WHERE IS HE?!"the ground shook and ceilette feel."why?why are you doing this?Rin!"Veilrin was smirking again"hrph!who the hell is Rin?My Name is Veilrin master to lord weil and his works and you are a resistance base descendant ." he pulls out a glowing see through blade charged with energy"WHER IS HE!"

"I'm here Veilrin"Cerv walks in."I'm here"takes out a small blaster and shots and miss"this is a special made buster gun made by me in case of bad reploid in our hunt for information on weil."Veilrin said"so ,you think a weak gun like that will hurt me your sady mistaken"he smirked."I'm sorry but I'm not into fightingsuper strike"he said with a loud bang."come on ceilette let RUN!" "ok"she said and they run while Veilrin regain conscience ."your not getting away!"

Cerv's kept shooting buster shot after landed on Veilrin but most of them missed him. Cerv kept dashing out with ceilette is in his arms.Veilrin let out his attack with his buster shot and hiot the cave wall collapsing the cave. they fell on the grave and ceil was knock miles off of Cerv's and he lands on his back..veilrin is standing in front on him."_wwwhhatt ddoo yo want?"_cerv saidcrying."YOURLIFE!" and slash his face for he dodge it but his face is in pain. Blood is running down his face"YOU MONSTER!"

Then he started shooting and picked up ceilette. they find the end and mange's to escapes the cave .cerv seal the cave with his gun making sure he can't get out. they saw the ruble fall on him.he knew that there friend was gone…..

12 years have passed. Everyone forgot about Rin cause they said he was dead. People mourned for him. His parent regretted their actions. Ceilette graduated from school and became second assistant nurse and scientist under the resistance base. So was cerv he was the main repairman at the resistance base. but…deep down in the cave in Area Zero. Plans were made with Dr.Weil's plans of destroying the resistance.Erco plans were in order and his reploid army complete. Weil told veilrin that_**"you must actived ercoX,my ultimate plan is working,and it all thanks you you Veilrin.HAHAHA!!"**_

He goes into the room, a sleeping reploid was a sleep. The monitor read his pwer level excided weil's prediction and has the soul of the cyber-elf X.he turns him on" are you ready?" said Veilrin."Yes"good no cause destruction on the sub area of area X please" Veilrin was pleased and EcroX jolted to the top and started his mission folded by his main accomplish mant..the four guardians .

A loud sound emerges from the command room Captain secrox is at the sound and looks on the monitor. A reploid has just destroyed the base at Area 439."I want y ou Cerv to take care of the shipment at the base, will general bumight I want you to order your men asap"said commader secrox in a hurry."but sir if we unearth plan project XZ then.."said cerv but cut off"sorry but I gave you a order and follew,GO!"

Cerv let disappointed at secrox's order. They can't beat weil's reploids without HIM.so he walks into ceil's lab and says "I have to go,please forgive me but we need him oki?" he said painting"ok,but make sure your packed io'll cover you.""thanks ceil"cerv said and dashed out.he was ready.with a recorder log ready he was going to make reploid history.he was going to reborn there new reloid.Xero.

And so he wait on this cold night,he takes out his recorder and says"I was sent out to do a duty of extreme measure .I wasn't sure of what I had to do really. I was a sitting duck just waiting for the next shipments of the new energy. But wait what is that A truck this could be it, but wait something wrong they're these blue droids with one red eye! Should I take a closer look Ok fine I'll take a risk I hope this old X-bluster still works... "

Chapter Four

The Rebirth of Xero, And The Mystery of ErcoX

Dr.Cerv was in of the moving truck. Patheons took him in a caravan-filled with E-crystals. He was hiding amongst them waiting till they arrive at Area X.They stop and filed out. They were carrying the cargo and then Cerv stepped out and shot them. Then a couple came behind him and captured him. Now alone, in the back of the truck. They knew he was there he was in there power. they were in Area X and he was put in a cell. He managed to escape and he took out his record and said_" __it's cold and the last bit off e-crystals have been stolen. I was buried deep within the fortress of dark elf was once worship by the Neo Arcadians.__  
__My plan was to find what was left in the great battle with Copy X.It was quiet. __  
__Too quiet. There must be some reploids around here but it seems to have died down for a while. I see a piece of the real X in this room .the dark elf must have been sealed in this room. Must find some more remains but the reploids soon be here I'll updates this when I get it." _He search everywhere for piece of him.he found was half a suit that was destroyed buy Zero when he last fought copy X.he captured the piece and put it in a capsule for easy carrying. He makes a clean getaway by shooting the hell out of the patheons.one by one they fall.he got hit but mange's to escape.he jumps out the highest window and actives his spare cyber-elf and fly's to land as it desolves."thanks you were use full. Then he turn his back to see his fellow workers being shot.

Commander Sercox was there ordering the attack on a reploid no bigger then him.he was like Zero and X but was different he had golden armor and a scared face"you'll never get away with this ErcoX"said Secrox.Secrox take out two sabers designed by him and charged at him. But EcroX fights back with his saber. Thrusting and striking back at each other. the two were neck to neck tell Secrox lost his grip and was trusted in the air "Commander Secrox!!" but it was too late secrox was injured and needed his help Secrox was unconscious . And was not responding to Cerv's shakes" Commander wake up!" it was too late EcroX was charging up to them. Cerv took his X-buster and started shooting. nothing phased him. He was impenetrable. "Cerv? For I thought I was goanna die. Sounded like I died" said secrox "yes. your alive sir"Cerv said. But I teleported you here so were safe. Ceil take care of him." Sercox said" I don't understand...i didn't die, but it sounded like i died, and then crev teleported me out" ceilette said"yes now time for your needle and rest" she smiled." now ceil I'm headed to Area Zero it's not too far from here keep Secrox um."He se Secrox looking at the ceiling and being happy." will carry on" it wasn't easy escaping from EcroX. Apparently EcroX received a message telling him"_ the damage is done return to the base."_ So EcroX was teleported out of sight. And Cerv's call Ceilette to teleport to the base while carrying the knocked out Secrox.

He carries him to the resistance base.

Cerv starts to walk to Area Zero; he starts walking and remembers the last time he was here. It was here he sealed the fate of his former friend Rin from his madness. He walks away. And heads toward the desert. This is where the great battle of Weil and Zero and it was rumor Zero was buried here. So he takes out his metal detector invented by him to this job. The scanner beeps so slowly that he was think"_ he defiantly dissolved now" then_ all of a sudden his scanner goes haywire. This is it. Zero body has been found. The transforms his scanner and it changes to a shovel. He digs and finds piece of a red-like parts. He did it he found Zero's remains. He find's his helmet not to far. But the old Zero's face looked like a rotting corpse .it was burned and decayed .so with that he put the piece in a capsule.

He returns to the base with all these parts. It was late, so he crept himself in the base and hope Ceilette was in her lab waiting. She wasn't there. So he got himself ready. He opened each capsule. It seem Ceilette has already started by making the face and hair. His creation was stand there on the table.it was a head made by Ceilette.he was proud for the face was a sad one. It has X's hair and Zero's face he could tell by the determination in the eyes. Ceil most of left her dairies of Zero. ceilette return to be shocked by Cerv's looks.

She had a book in her hand with a comb as the bookmark. it seem she was going to comb the head's hair(cause it was untidy)"oh Cerv your back and OH MY!! Are those the parts?" she said all at once,"yes it is" said Cerv."Let me see how do you active the head. Let me just open the hatch here. Good CPU and it looks like it's been program it should wake." Said Cerv eagerly. "Why yes but it actives on a name but nothing have come to me."ceilette said worried."Hmmm. It got to be something catchy like Mega279 or zero626 or."Cerv keep poundering."The both of X parts and Zero parts.Hmmm.X and zero,X and Zero.I GOT IT!" **walks over to the head"** awake Xero."Then the eyes slowly open. And with a flash it woke.

"Perfect name Cerv keeping with the legendary hero names"Ceilette said over joyed.

"XERO"said the head in computer tone. Apparently it had no voice box .So Cerv's takes out the voice box that is in the old Zero's body and compiles Zero memory card and X memory card and combines the two. then he downloads the information to the new head and place it on the lab bench. Ceil and Cerv took the two body's of pieces and configured them together. Added some new material metal and worked all night.the downloaded files that included a new Sub buster called Cannon" and whole new blade Called the X Saber it was way powerful then the Z saber with duel side lance and forms a two for one saber. Then it has the abilities to combine to a larger sword.

So Cerv and ceilette worked all night get the right parts and testing it movements.

But there was something missing. Something that must require the soul for this reploid. Xero need a heart. And the purest one they had was te legendary Zero. X was a cyber elf that protected mankind . So he was Basically Zero but with the mind and parts of his brother maverick X.

Cerv takes out his record and response is_"__ I've been up all night trying to fix the piece found at the Area X.Were as in me and ceilette (ceil great grand daughter) have been working on these pieces for 4 days now. Professor and I were working on the old rock man design and I alone working on roll man's design. My father was Dr.Cerveau. These are certainly old designs. it was stored in the old files I hope with our ability to make Megaman and Zero alive once again to fight in this current war..." _he was clueing his work up on Xero.the parts all fit and he was ready to turn on for the first time.Xero was now fully operational." this is it Ceilette we did it"Cerv said happily. So he turns on the switch and records" _i can't believe it. It's a great day for us reploids.me and ceilette have created not two legendary reploids but one whole brand new reploid__  
__Xero.equiped with both the combine powers of both x and megaman.__  
__Dr.Tomas light would be proud. we have a recording:__  
__Dr.Cerv: ...is he__  
__Ceilette:I hope...Xero?can you speak?__  
__Xero:...???.. Yes.__  
__Ceilette: Oh this is great.__  
__Cerv: It is the greatest moment.__  
__Xero: Who are you? ceil?...and you look familiar?__  
__He stares at me __  
___

_this is all we got were going to show general Bumight tomorrow i hope he is better then the previous models."_

"I'm sure you look like Ceil. You have her eyes and hair too." said Xero."Where I'm I? Where's Weil? Where's my body? What the hell is going on Cerveau?"Xero was acting like his memory after the ragonoks."This is your new form, I imagine your Zero by what you're telling us." said Cerv."Yes, I am zero. Why would you call me different?" said Xero not to sure of himself. then ceilette explain to him."you are no longer Zero no more for your parts contain 50 rock's program and 50 roll program .meaning you have X's power's and yours and more."

"Why? What happened to me?"Xero was curious "you were a sacrifice to the ragronks.you perished as Weil did too. "Said Cerv."So,I saved Area Zero. but why have I come back?" said Xero."You haven't come back. You're here to stay as Xero."Said Ceilette."You're here cause we need you.a new reploid has been attacking Area 439. he is a lot stronger then you but I believe a little training in this new body that you can excide him."

Xero wasn't taking to this information. Weil's gone and now there's a new Reploid out there killing people" you mentioned Bumight.who is he?" said Xero."Well he's the new general of the resistance and Commander Secrox is the commander of this base. He was even brave enough to take on ErcoX himself and nearly killed himself doing so." said Cerv."Ha, that was stupid going against a reploid of powerful manner. Headstrong isn't he?" said Xero

"So,are you willing to fight for the resistance again?" said Cerv."Sure,but this time I'm not holding back."said Xero.Cerv showed him where his to sleep."you must sleep here in the lab and don't be wondering the halls cause you don't want to frighten Secrox with your manner."said Cerv."can I at least see myself?" the reploid asked."yes ,here"ceilette passed him her mirror. he seen his whole body changed. his face was the same, helmet was cross colors of red and blue. His hand could be placed as a canon. his other hand grasping a cylinder. he pressed the button to activate the saber .Then I press the other and two blades from each end came out.xero like his new weapon. He also tried the X-Canon and it too was great.xero was happy. But he missed his life before. Ceil had moved on. And Cerv was obviously in love with Ceilette.what was left for xero? Hope was there and now it wasn't.Xero laid back on the table and went to sleep. While Ceilette and Cerv took off, lock the doors behind them. Xero was a sleep.

Meanwhile, deep inside Area Zero.Veilrin walk to a large door, it had the Weil insignia written on it. As he opened it he heard arguing between the replooid ErcoX and four new reploid."QUIET!"The motion stop." Now, our first attack on the humans have taken place. Ercox has made the humans and the resistance now that Neo Arcadians are back."Veilrin said and there was a loud cheer."We must stop the resistance from starting the new Ceil system..we have a incoming message from Dr.Weil." he turns on the monitor and Weils giant face appeared on the sceen"_**evening relploids it is I Lord Weil.you are to follow commander Veilrin while we prepare for war on the humans.your mission is clear instated on your programming and I want you to treat ErcoX like one of you he will work to help you in your situation. End transmission**_"

Some of the reploid was gabbing about this he really. "I have a question?" said the smallest reploid there." May I ask who you are?" said Veilrin."I'm Aireus Falcon. My brother died a hundred years ago, He die under Sigma's number against the Megaman X.who's to say that he has return to this world?"

Veilrin was quick to respond" there is no way that X will return. The resistance destroyed him and there no way he could possible!" they stare at Veilrin for angry had rushed out of his face."Now.i want you out! OUT!"He yelled. they all filed out.Veilrin went to his chair and sat down."Final, some peace." he said." I wouldn't be so sure." said a familiar voice. It was Lord Weil. But not on the screen. But face to face. Weil was walking towards Veilrin's chair." surprise to see me Veilrin"he smiled.

Shock was written on Veilrins face"W.W.. We.Master Weil…but how?" Weil looked at him. "Well, yes I'm alive. Bearly."He smirked." I had complied my data on to this computer in case the opportunity that I was to be dead. I know zero could defeated me so I master myself some of my D.N.A.it was a hard process but I did it. And now you see me." Veilrin was lost for word Weil had returned."Now,the matter is EcroX isn't it?"

"yes "said Veilrin.Weil spoke"well,you see Ecrox was my special project that you actived when you were young,you also started my devolpment so.i'm not on that screen no more."Weil said laughing"I bet the resistance would be shocked." Veilrin turned and said"but how did you know to clone yourself?"

"cause I know that you would come" said Weil.Veilrin was shocked how could he known about him." craft's blood is in you blood. His bloodline is marked with my insignia's his bloodline was bond to come to aid my DNA and set EcroX into action. Yes I knew about you. You parents were a arrogant fouls but loyal ones at that. They were Neige and Craft. to please that went against me on that fateful day. But they never knew I'd return. Now let me explain EcroX.He is a quiet one isn't he?"Veilrin nodded his head." You see EcroX is my project since cyber-elf X came. What I did was comply all his data by every time he'd show up. And when he disappeared .I STOLE HIS LIFE ENERGY.HAHAHA!!!"

"EcroX is but X himself only power by the most powerful, indestructionable armor made." said Weil laughing. So EcroX is basically X turn on there side." You see how my plan is working? See that I have the power not the resistance and once we destroy the resistance Ceil center base of the Ceil system.

Weil shook Veilrin's hand."this is the best plan yet .to ruimn the human races and let our rule over this monkey of a world.hahahaha." and with that they sat down and smirked.

Chapter 5

Commander Secrox's Dangerous Past.Xero's Adventure begins

The next morning Cerv woke to find Ceilette asleep on the bench. He went over and turn on Xero power grid. Xero a woke with confidence in his eyes." So is today I meet the resistance?" he asked."Yes, Commander Secrox is awaiting you but don't be discourage by him. Cause he doesn't think you should be backs and rebuilt. I have no idea why but he is the commander so. We had to make you secretly."

When Ceilette awoke she realized that Xero was up and so was Cerv.She said." Its time." they walk out of the door and hides Xero with a invisible method build in hi model. Crev's opens the big door marked with the resistance insignia .through Xero eyes he saw to operators sitting on a revolving desk along with a tall guy with straight brown hair ,he wore a vacant look on him."So, Cerv's you pulled me and te general out so what is it" he said with a stern tone." forget it! We have more important issues, we need to stop this new Neo Arcadians.." Secrox's was cut of" sir, if I may we have what we need to take care of.."Said Cerv's in a rapid pace before being cut off." listen ,I haven't got the time nor you bumbling antics about you and your work now sh..""

Sir the project is done. Xero is created" said Cerv's relief."Xero.reveal yourself" Cerv said. Xero came out of hiding and everyone in the room was shocked and flabbergasted. "B-but Cervs how…when…? THIS IS BRILLENT!!!" Secrox said. What they saw was a reploid that wear a red and blue helmet, peaks V-shape crest on his head. His face wear a pale complexion. Eyes were brown as if it showed hope and fear in them. His shoulders were broad and had and white and blue armor chest. He was as tall as Secox was. The reploid spoke"I'm Xero, created but dr.cerv's and Ceilette of the resistance. How may I serve you Commander." he bowed.

"Ummm Xero show the Commander what can you do?'Said Cerv's, crossing he's arms. Xero got up and his hand switch to cannon mode. He shot the Z- buster at a trust can near by. The blast was a flash of blue and red light and a exploding power emulated from it.


End file.
